


Alyanoir May 2020

by Sachiko13, Yummychii



Series: The Journalist and her Cat Superhero [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanoir, Alyanoir May, Alyanoir May 2020, Comedy, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Snippets, alyadrien, but not, it's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiko13/pseuds/Sachiko13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummychii/pseuds/Yummychii
Summary: Do you love your lovesquare fics, but are a bit tired of them after reading a hundred in one sitting? Well, perhaps Alyanoir can bring you some solace. Don't knock until you've tried it!A collection of art (by Yummichii) and snippets (Sachiko13) for Alyanoir May. Based off of Marichat May's themes. Yes, it's now a thing. We decided it's a thing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire
Series: The Journalist and her Cat Superhero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731586
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	1. witch au

**Author's Note:**

> T'was a deep winter evening. I had just about finished my tenth 50k+ marichat/adrienette fanfiction of the week and I was happy. The works were all beautiful, the characters were beautiful, the lovesquare was perfect. As they always were, as they always should be.  
> But due to the sheer amount of great fanfictions, it felt like I've seen everything. A momentary hiccup, indeed, but it nagged my brain for long enough that I took my phone during a long train ride and single-handedly wrote a 4k+ dump for a strange, curious pairing - Alyanoir. I then showed it to my friend, who first looked at it with utter disdain, but then ended up uttering: this is actually fire. ( https://imgur.com/a/CsVv15a )  
> That fire is something we will now be setting to the fandom.  
> ~ Sachiko
> 
> Welcome to the beginning of a beautiful joint project of Yummychii and Sachiko13. We're planning to cover all of the 31 prompts for Marichat May. This pairing needs more love guys, trust me.

[If you like the art, please check Yummychii's page on instagram too!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_qWSRUFkWP/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's theme is Bell, and it's going to be a snippet~


	2. bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir’s bell sounds like Christmas to her.

If there’s something Alya has learnt from chasing two nimble superheroes, it’s definitely vigilance. It’s anything but easy, and she found out the hard way. 

In the beginning, it was difficult to even get around to the place of disaster in time to interview the two of them, unless it was somewhere close by. And whenever she thought she got a perfect capture of them fighting, all that came out of it were red and black blurs. She settled to video right after a few of those failed attempts at photography. It was much easier and she didn’t have to fear going home empty-handed. She switched to livestreaming soon after, and they were bursting in popularity, which made her forget about taking pictures completely right then.

Her love of still captures was relit after she got a beautiful, high-end camera for her fifteenth birthday, though. Soon, she was carrying it everywhere and dreamt of high resolution Ladybug and Chat Noir photos she could hang onto her wall like posters. 

Alya surmised that it was a good idea even from the Ladyblog’s perspective - there were so many people doing the same thing as she did now, and they often did it better, with high-definition videos from five different angles. She had been pushing herself to get closer and closer to the fights so she could overthrow her competition, but getting petrified in five different ways, among other things, was definitely a sign that this approach wasn’t helping anyone. Artistic photographs of the two heroes fighting were few and far between though, and if she honed her art and took a few each time there was an akuma attack, she wouldn’t have to worry about competition anymore.

(She never stopped taking videos of the fights, of course, even as she focused on her camera work. Her genius plan was strapping her phone to her torso. Marinette called her a madman as she shook her head and smiled fondly, and Alya was pretty sure that her girl was scheming to buy her a GoPro with the rest of the class. Looking at how her phone’s screen was shattered to the extent where she could barely read her text messages, it would probably be a godsend.)

Now it’s been a year since she started this out. Some people are calling her a photography superhero, and she doesn’t blame them - sometimes she feels that way too. One moment she’s dodging an attack, the other she’s climbing onto a tree to get a better view, all the while aiming her lens towards her two targets, waiting for the perfect moment to press the shutter button. Some people are tuning to her phone streams only to see Alya do her crazy magic now. It makes her feel proud of herself.

But because she isn’t an actual superhero, she’s had to figure out how to make things as easy as possible for herself. She can’t really follow the two of them as they jump from rooftop to rooftop, after all. Using her experience of stalking the heroes for a couple of years now, she often finds a spot and waits for them to arrive in her frame, counting on her gut feeling.

Which is why there are a lot of photos of Chat Noir on the blog now. It’s not really a personal choice, it’s just easier. Where Ladybug is soundless as she approaches, Chat Noir comes with a telltale jingle when he’s near - aiming the camera at him is basically a knee-jerk reaction for her at this point.

Chat Noir’s bell is like Christmas to her, because the photos she takes at the sound always end up beautiful, clear, and dynamic. It’s a certainty she falls back on when she fails to get any good shots of the elusive Ladybug. 

People have started calling her a Chat fangirl ever since she figured out her bell technique, and even the actual CN fanclub calls her a goddess and wants her to be the leader of their black cat superhero cult.

Although she’s starting to get their obsessions since Chat is probably the most photogenic person alive, looking perfect even as he’s being thrown to a wall, she does  _ not  _ have a Chat Noir bias. She tries to outweigh the amount of Chat pictures in her posts by writing a lot about Ladybug and taking selfies with her after the villain’s gone. It’s still called the Ladyblog, after all. But people seem to be adamant about her stan switch.

One day, Chat actually asks her about it after she interviews him. “How do you take such good pictures of me?” And she’s honestly surprised he hadn’t brought it up weeks ago, given how full of himself he can be. 

With a smug smile, she simply jingles the bell with her finger.

Chat seems to catch on, because ever since then, he exaggeratedly jingles his bell whenever he spots her, posing for her. Alya’s pretty sure he actually did some research on poses, because some of them are definitely taken from Adrien’s photoshoots. No offense to the sunshine boy, but the untamed energy Chat puts into them makes her actually prefer the superhero’s renditions.

Alya grows fonder of Chat thanks to his antics. The small spike of disappointment when Ladybug needs to leave early because of her beeping earrings fade away, because talking to Chat is now fun. They share an inside joke; he’s not just a hyperbole-loving dork anymore, he’s a friend she shares a conversation wavelength with. The rumours and jokes about her being a Chat Noir fangirl only escalate. She’s in denial about it, of course. Slaps him on the back and sasses him away when Chat himself tries to tease her about it in an interview.

It’s when she finishes writing her most recent blog post that it hits her. She always rereads her work a few times before actually posting it, and this time is no exception. As her eyes scroll the end of the article, she just sits there, staring blankly at the screen.

The whole thing, save for like a paragraph, is basically a full on gush focused on the black cat. Sure, Chat Noir did some really nice trick moves and managed to protect Ladybug a few times without sacrificing himself, but it didn’t amount to a whole thousand word article about him. 

Wordlessly, Alya closes the window, faced with her wallpaper of a sleek blad-clad superhero, crouching and readying his claws, which are emanating spots of dark energy. It’s her favourite photo. She often catches herself staring at it these days, distracted from everything else. 

Oh no. They’re all right. She’s actually into Chat Noir.

With a sigh, she buries her head in her hands. “I’ve got it bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Yummychii. Tomorrow's theme will be another artwork.


	3. Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Chat Noir in Disneyland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's theme is THIEF, and it'll be a snippet!


	4. thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir tries to make a mug brownie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet can be read standalone, but it's also a sidestory to Cat Pictures, a oneshot I wrote a while ago (it was my first Alyanoir thing!) and finally finished editing. It can be found in the same series as this work if you want to check this out!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any grammatical mistakes and such, trying to do a monthly challenge is a first and I have no idea what time management means.

Alya woke up to the sweet smell of chocolate, but didn’t have the time to appreciate it due to the uncomfortable, awkward position she had been sleeping in. 

She lifted herself off the couch she had been sprawled on and looked around, confused. She was in her house’s living room. The lights were off save for a lamp by the side of the couch, and there was a paused movie on the TV screen. 

Right, she was having a movie night with Chat. They decided that cheap romantic flicks weren’t bad enough for them, and so they looked up a top ten list of the worst movies ever. She wasn’t surprised she had dozed off, because the one they had been in the middle of watching was probably the most boring thing in the universe. 

She couldn’t help but pout as she remembered that she had been leaning on Chat’s shoulder before falling asleep, but now he was nowhere to be found. How could he just leave her like that, faceplanting on the couch? She missed his warmth…

Her drowsy thoughts were interrupted by a sound from the kitchen. She twitched, turning over to the kitchen counter that was joint with the living room. With a sigh of relief, she saw Chat leaning over the counter with his back to her. For a second, she’d thought it was a thief.

She walked over to him, trying to wash away the remnants of sleep with a yawn. “Hey kitty, what are you do-”

Only to witness him putting her treasured pack of skittles onto something in a mug. 

...Scratch that previous notion.

“Thief!” she exclaimed, pointing at him and then his sinning hand. 

Chat stopped and put the skittles down, startled.

“Oh... uh, hey.” his ears drooped, as if he were an actual cat. Alya would have probably felt bad for him if it weren’t for the crime he’d committed. 

“That was my last pack of skittles! They were a limited edition from overseas!”

“I didn’t know you were so passionate about skittles,” he said, a bit stunned. 

“How could you, Chat Noir?” Alya said, looking at him with utter betrayal. Chat looked very confused, his eyes scrolling over the skittles and her, before carefully answering.

“I found these in the back of the snack cupboard. You said you didn’t mind me taking things from there… “

She stopped to consider it for a second. 

“Well, you have a fair point there.” she concluded. “I should have hidden them better.”

“If you’re going to just accept that, don’t scare me like that,” he sighed. “Why are you so hung up on them anyway?” 

“The popcorn flavoured ones are amazing. ...And definitely not worth being put onto… whatever the hell that is.” Alya stopped, looking at the thing in Chat’s mug. It was black and solid, giving off a creamy sheen from below the humble skittle sprinkle on top of it. “What  _ is _ that?” 

Chat grinned like a child in an amusement park. “It’s a mug brownie. I always wanted to make one.”

Well, that explained the chocolatey smell all around, and the half-torn package of flour on the counter. She made mug cakes herself sometimes, brownies included, but she’s never seen anyone do this much of a mess. Besides, the thing itself looked more black than brown. Who the hell screws up a mug brownie? Or, rather.

“Who the hell puts skittles on a mug brownie?”

But Chat already had a spoonful of his twisted creation in his mouth, unable to answer. He chewed on it with a frown before reaching for a glass of water and taking a big sip out of it. 

“It’s really dry.”

“Should have added more milk, probably,” Alya sighed. Strangely, he didn’t seem to mind how burnt it had been. It must have been the skittles. 

Well, that answered that question. Maybe Chat was actually a culinary genius.

That thought went down the drain when Chat grabbed the carton of milk and poured a generous amount of it in the mug. 

The brownie was now swimming, and Alya was reminded of the fact that Chat was missing any sort of common sense in the cooking department. Honestly, he tended to be aloof about the simplest things. Maybe her theory about him being a rich kid was actually true.

“Oh, you’re right. It’s kind of better.” Chat said with a smile as he finished chewing the soaked creation from hell. 

Alya decided that Chat Noir really fit his superhero theme, because she’s never seen someone so naive and chaotic at the same time.

Well, she surmised, he was definitely the most entertaining part of these movie nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonsensical baking fails amuse me to no end.


	5. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir made Alya watch Tokyo Mew Mew.
> 
> "Ha! If I end up liking this sunshine and sparkles garbage, I'll actually wear that cat outfit!"
> 
> Those were her famous last words.
> 
> (Adrien actually bought a very expensive hand-tailored cosplay for her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Excuse my lateness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold my Baton is next!


	6. hold my baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien overhears Marinette and Alya during a break.

“So, when are you going to tell me about that mysterious boyfriend of yours?” 

The class was in the middle of a break as Adrien’s ears perked up at the discussion behind him. He wasn’t planning to eavesdrop, the opposite, really. But as soon as he heard the words ‘mysterious boyfriend’ come out of Marinette’s mouth, his heightened senses focused on the discussion behind him. 

“Sorry girl, but probably not anytime soon,” Alya whispered back to her best friend. “We’re still kinda figuring things out.” 

“Haven’t you been together for a few weeks now?” Marinette asked suspiciously.

“Yeah. It’s just… complicated.” 

Adrien really didn’t want to listen in, especially because  _ he _ was the mysterious boyfriend making things complicated. He reached into his bag for his snack, consisting of two sliced apples, hoping he could distract himself with eating. 

“Hmm… okay then. Just let me know if you want to talk about it, Alya.” 

“I will. Don’t worry Mari, he’s not weird or anything… just a bit shy about revealing things.”

The apple strategy wasn’t working so far, and Adrien was beginning to feel guilty. He had been dating Alya as Chat for a bit now but he didn’t tell her his identity yet. She would probably be accepting, but it still made him uneasy - especially because she knew him as Adrien as well. He acted very different as Chat, and he was afraid of things becoming awkward. 

Alya giggled. “Even though he isn’t shy in everything else.”

He froze, a piece of the fruit almost clogging his windpipe.

Marinette switched gears from worry to excited girl-talk in five seconds flat. “Do you guys make out?”

Adrien was glad Nino was fully immersed in a mobile game, because he didn’t need anyone noticing how red he went right then. Maybe he should rub his apple slices into his cheeks to cool them down, instead of eating them. Would that help?

“You bet we do.” Alya returned smugly. “He’s a really good kisser. Just…”

“What?”

“I mentioned that he loves making puns, right? That includes really bad innuendos.” 

Adrien chomped down on the apple like a starved rabbit.

“Oh my god, really?” Marinette giggled, trying to keep her voice down. “Like what?”

Alya paused, and due to his haste, Adrien had ended up finishing his snack. His distraction was gone, at the worst timing.

“Wanna hear the worst one?” 

Water. Yes, he could still drink his water. 

“Tell me!”

Alya chuckled smugly before replying. “Hold my baton.” 

“PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!” 

The water he’d been drinking was quickly ejected towards the floor.

“Holy crap, dude, what just happened? ...Did that go through your nose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the conversation doesn't feel rushed, I struggled with it a tiny bit
> 
> Next up is Disguise in the form of another artwork :)


	7. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Alya go on a date - except Chat appears not in his superhero suit, but in some… questionable clothes.
> 
> A Monokuma sweater and mittens; along with pair of goggles, and a cat beanie.
> 
> Alya wonders if she should be amused or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried


	8. don't tell me what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir plan to invade Hawkmoth's lair. Alya is stuck waiting for her boyfriend to come back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im fucking LATE lol, sorry yesterday was a small brain day
> 
> I was originally planning to write a short snippet with Chat wailing over a tub of ice cream in a comedic/hurt comfort sequel to the thief oneshot, but I felt like writing something a bit heavier. It's probably way too dramatic, really. I just went with the flow of the scene. 
> 
> (I wanted to have smut in this but I was having a hard time shifting the mood and also having a hard time HAVING TIME to mull about it. Remind me why I didn't start writing these snippets ahead so I could actually survive writing a monthly challenge while studying? And now I shall stop complaining and making more excuses like how I barely looked this over twice before I posted it-  
> Anyways, I might eventually write the smut for this and post it separately, or just incorporate the idea I had into another day eventually (more likely), because Alyanoir needs some goddamn SIN)

Alya was sitting in her apartment, fumbling with her hands. The wait for Chat was killing her - it had been a few hours since he came over to tell her about the superheroes’ final plan. It was deep into the evening now, and she was just staring at the clock, watching time pass away.

He promised he’d come back to her.

A soft knock made her jump from her seat, running up to her balcony door. The black silhouette was all she needed to see to open it. 

“Chat! Did you find out who Hawkmoth is?”

He didn’t say a thing, leaning into her. He was so cold it made her flinch, but she still put her arms around him and pressed him close. After a bit of him just limply standing in her embrace, he tightly held her back and shook. 

Was he… sobbing?

Alya had a bad feeling about this, was itching to know what had happened to make him this distressed. But this clearly wasn’t the time for questions, and so she just rubbed his back, whispering comforting words into his ear. 

They stayed like that for a while, the atmosphere solemn and quiet. Just when he began to warm up a little and relax his tensed muscles, he let go of her and took a step back. 

“I have to go,” he said. His voice was devoid of life, as if he weren’t really present. Even as he started walking towards the kitchen, likely heading to the front door, he looked utterly listless. 

“Stay,” she said finally, pulling at his wrist to stop him.

“Can’t. Already transformed twice today. I can’t keep this up.” he answered quietly without even turning to her.

“You don’t have to!” Alya urged. “I’m okay with that, you know? Who you are doesn’t matter to me.” 

“But **_I_** can’t do it!” He shook her hand away, putting some distance between them. His face was full of sadness, panic. 

“It’s easier than you think,” she reasoned calmly, thinking this was just another case of low self-confidence coupled with a clearly stressful experience. “I’ll make you a nice dinner, then you can have a shower or something. We can do whatever you want, just detransform and-”

“Don’t tell me what to do!!”

He slammed his hand angrily as he burst, sending a plant on the kitchen counter towards the ground. The pot shattered, soil spilling everywhere. The loud sound made them both jump and it seemed to be the last straw for Chat’s nerves. He backpedalled until he hit the wall, sliding down onto the ground. He buried his head into his hands and shuffled his knees close.

“See? I’m just like him! Just like him…” Chat’s voice shook as he whispered. 

“Kitten…” Alya whispered, her heart wrenched by the sight of him in such a state. Honestly, she was going to kill Hawkmoth personally for this. Unless… could it be?

There was no point in assuming. Chat’s wellbeing came first for her, and she slowly walked up to him, crouching in front of him, petting the hands that were still pushed over his face. He was shaking, but didn’t resist her, and she took that as a sign to come even closer. She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his. 

“You’re fine, just distraught. But you’re okay. We’re okay.” 

Alya whispered soothing words to him, slowly and patiently. She honestly didn’t know what else to do - she hadn’t seen him this broken before, hadn’t ever seen anyone like this. The only experience calming people down was when her sisters were having a crying fit or when Marinette was freaking out over something. It really couldn’t compare.

It seemed to work, though, as Chat Noir slowly let his hands hang down, looking straight at her. His neon eyes were boring into her, searching for something, but then he looked down at his knees.

“It… doesn’t feel real.”

“What do you mean?” she asked softly.

“All… all we saw back there, it’s a goddamn living nightmare to me. Just how much of my life has been a lie? And now I’m here, and this… It’s the same, I’m hiding from you, I’ve been lying to you this whole time… I’m just like him,” Chat shivered, eyes wide and in shock. His words were a chaotic blur, an aimless whisper. 

“Is what we have just a lie to you?” 

His eyes shot up to Alya’s again, who was frowning at him, concerned. 

“No!” he replied immediately. “I.. I love you so much.” 

“And I love you too.” Alya said, sliding a hand through his hair. “It’s true you’ve been hiding some things from me, like your identity. But you’ve never lied to me, have you?” 

Chat quietly shook his head, his wide cat eyes still trained on her. He looked a bit touched, like a child that was expecting a lecture but got offered kind words instead.

“Then it’s fine. I told you before that I don’t care who you are at this point. Because you’re still going to be the same dork on the inside.”

Tears gathered at the corners of Chat’s eyes as Alya leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met for a fleeting moment. It was just a light touch, a confirmation. Chat finally stopped hugging his knees to his chest and sat up on the floor, pulling her close again by the back of her head. The kiss this time was deeper, full of longing, and she went on to kiss his hair and let him snuggle to her chest. With her fingers still brushing through his golden locks, Chat’s breathing began to slow as he ended up falling asleep. 

They were still sitting on the cold floor tiles of the kitchen floor, but Alya couldn’t find it in herself to really care. Discomfort and back pain, along with answers and revelations could all wait for tomorrow. For now, all that mattered was the content purr of her boyfriend in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: some cone of shame art


	9. Cone of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya swore revenge against Chat for making her cosplay in a tight, magical cat girl dress, and she served it cold.
> 
> “Repeat after me, Kitten; I won’t make Alya cosplay against her will ever again,” she smirked while adjusting the camera.
> 
> Chat Noir was in tears of absolute anguish. The dramatic boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Did this in under 30 minutes and I think I’ll colour it once my wrist isn’t hurting like a little bitch.


	10. can i borrow your miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental reveal happens. Adrien really needs a day off, but what can you do when you're a superhero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct sequel to day 8’s ‘don’t tell me what to do’.

After Chat had come back the previous evening in a state of complete disarray and ended up falling asleep in her arms, she ended up waking the next morning in the most awkward sleeping position ever. She had expected that, really. The unexpected part was waking up to Adrien Agreste on top of her and a little black cat sprite raiding her fridge. 

The saying that most problems solve themselves really proved true there. 

She was taken aback by the fact that Chat had been one of her good friends all along, but it made more sense in hindsight. He was much more reserved as Adrien, so perhaps her knowing him like that made him uneasy. He was also generally prone to pessimism and had surprisingly low self esteem, despite being a stunning model. 

The proof of that was his initial reaction when he woke up. Uncomfortable, looking at everything but her. As if he were expecting her to dislike him or something, despite her assuring him over and over. 

It was a bit weird, sure. But she also had the advantage of knowing the other side to him, which meant she knew what to say to bring his mood up. 

"I guess I can get back at Mari with all her backstage concert tickets bribing," she said with a grin. He looked at her with confusion, before she added, "you know, with VIP fashion show passes."

And then he groaned, before giving her a lopsided grin that was a perfect fusion of Adrien and Chat, and she felt like she was going to melt. Maybe this was how Marinette felt when she had a major celebrity crush on him years ago, before Luka swept her off her feet completely. 

She embraced her enthusiasm and went in for a kiss, to which he complied, hesitant at first, but then he got into it, adamant to keep her lips on his. His fingers wandered all over her, to her hair, towards her hips, before they slipped under her shirt, making her gasp into their kisses. This was the first time he was touching her without clawed gloves, and he seemed to enjoy the fact that he didn't need to be as careful as he always was as he squeezed-

"Whoa, that went from zero to hundred pretty fast," a voice interrupted them. It was the little thing that had been raiding her fridge, now munching on a camembert wheel that was double the size of it. 

Adrien gave him a sour glare, removing his hands from her, which was quite disappointing. “Alya, this is Plagg. My kwami.” 

“What the hell is a kwami and why is it eating my premium cheese?” she complained, poking the black sprite.

“I like her already,” Plagg chuckled, “feisty, and has good taste in camembert.” 

With a sigh, Adrien began explaining the whole ordeal behind his Chat Noir persona, touching briefly upon the Miraculouses but leaving out some of the not relevant details. Ladybug was going to chew him out for this later, he was certain about that. 

He then talked about the previous day and what had happened. He struggled with every word, every piece of memory that was revived as he recounted the events. How they were able to follow the track of a butterfly familiar right towards its master. How the trails lead them to his own home, and the secret lair that was hidden inside of it. How he saw his mother for the first time in years, trapped in a glass encasement, frozen in time. How he broke down in front of Ladybug once they were safely out and left her behind without a word. 

She was probably terribly confused - their plan had succeeded and Hawkmoth had no idea they now knew who he was and where he was hiding. There was no reason for him to freak out like that. Except there was, because he was Hawkmoth’s goddamn  _ son _ .

Alya didn’t say much, just asked a thing or two sometimes and held his hands supportively. As the story went on, she grew more and more horrified and by the end, she was clutching onto his wrists with all of her strength. It took her a moment and a big, deep breath to calm down. She reasoned with Chat about telling Ladybug who he was, but he got visibly upset over it. 

It was too much for him, and she didn’t blame him, and so she steered away from the topic, instead asking what she should make for lunch. Soon, they were scrambling around her kitchen in search for ingredients and utensils, the supervillain dilemma momentarily off their minds. Alya wanted to keep it that way. Her poor kitty needed a day off at  _ least. _

Sadly, life didn’t work that way. The moment they sat down to eat lunch and turned on the TV, there was breaking news about an akuma attack. Adrien went completely tense and fumbled with his ring.

“I… can’t.” 

As Alya’s eyes ticked from the shots of buildings being demolished to her boyfriend looking like a ball of misfortune, her mind was filling up with anger. Pure anger towards Hawkmoth. If only she could kick his ass herself.

An idea was born. Within a split second, she grasped his hand and smoothly slid the ring off his finger.

“Huh?” he said dumbly as she put it on. 

“Hmm, you mentioned this a while ago. How did you say it again? ‘Plagg, Claws out’?”

“Hey, what the hell- aaah!” Plagg was sucked into the ring, unable to finish his complaint.

A strange sensation she could only describe as magical enveloped her, an empowering amount of energy coursing through her whole body. She couldn’t help but grin as the transformation ended, feeling stronger and lighter than ever. 

Adrien was just staring at her, jaw dropped.

“Don’t worry! I’ll take care of it for you!” 

“Alya-” 

But she was already jumping off the balcony when he finally recovered from the sight of his girlfriend in spandex and  _ cat ears.  _ He really needn’t worry about her - she had a foolproof plan.

Akuma first, Hawkmoth next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering making a continuation of this in another snippet (day 20, most likely). What do you guys think?


	11. Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the world, Rena meets Chat for one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sach got inspired by my art idea, and then I got inspired by her writing to draw the scene. A full circle.

The world was ending. 

Debris and death were all around her. She could have been standing atop bodies right now and she wouldn’t know. It was cold and she was tired and beaten up, but only one thought filled her mind.

The destruction was made out of his pain. 

She had been chasing him all day. He was too fast, too powerful for her, always slipping by or destroying a building just so she had to stop her pursuit. Her illusions did nothing to him - maybe because she couldn’t put enough power in them. She didn’t want to fight him. 

Ladybug was long gone. She lasted long, a few hours of relentless fighting with all of the heroes at once. Most of them died protecting her, knowing well that she was the key to fixing this. But in the end, Ladybug was gone, and Chat Blanc seemed to crack at the seams. He lost interest in everything else - he didn’t even want Rena’s miraculous. She had to be the one chasing him down, because he didn’t even feel like giving her the time of day.

For a moment, Rena wished _she_ was the one he would seek and end up destroying, just like she had been wishing to be the one that Chat Noir pursued relentlessly, the one that walked hand in hand with Adrien Agreste. 

There was no place for her broken heart anymore, not in this destroyed world that comprised of only two things - the calamity known as Chat Blanc and _everything else_. It made her feel strangely at peace. The person in the center of her world was now the epicenter of this universe’s end. A thought she never thought she would have.

She found him perched on a glass railing, singing to himself whimsically. He had his back to her, but she found it hard to believe he wouldn’t notice her. Perhaps he had tuned everything out at this point - there wasn’t much to care for in this world anymore, after all. The relief of finally finding him sitting still made her slump down to her knees. Her adrenaline rush was depleted and she could barely hold onto her flute at this point.

“Hey, tomcat,” she said. His ears flicked in that cute way she loved, and he turned to her with a cold gaze. She expected him to run away again, but he didn’t. Perhaps he knew she’d given up.

The white cat jumped down and walked towards her in a leisurely stride. Crouching down towards her tired being, he looked at her with his frosty blue orbs. 

“I thought you already left.” he said, voice nonchalant. “You should go join everyone else, Rena.” 

He lifted his hand over towards her chin, his thumb pressing down onto her lower lip. Perhaps she would have cried, if her tears hadn’t been dried out hours ago. Instead, a sad giggle left her.

“Maybe I should.” 

What she had wanted to say to him for years was once again, and forever, left unsaid. 

_I’m in love with you, did you know that?_

A small white light spread from his finger, and then, there was nothing left of Rena Rouge.

  
  


Chat Blanc returned to his spot on the railing, watching the broken world around him go by. 

_“Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his lady...”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Yummychii (snippet) and feedback by Sachiko13 (for art).

**Author's Note:**

> Do visit [ TUMBLR ](https://yummychii.tumblr.com/) to reblog this pairing and spread the love! If not, you could visit [ INSTAGRAM ](https://www.instagram.com/yummy_chii/) to leave a like and share on your story. 
> 
> Let this spread!


End file.
